


The Vices of Yielding

by thejamesoldier



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Blood and Violence, Bodyguard Romance, Complicated Relationships, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Female De Sardet (GreedFall), Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, ItS AbOuT To GeT DICEY, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Sexual Tension, also lots of coin guard fuckery, and aphra keeps everyone on their toes - GRENADE, and lorelei is shy af when it comes to personal matters of the heart, bc kurt is emotionally constipated, bc that faction is a trashfire mess, bodyguard au ?, but more like bodyguard to friends to lovers ??, oh also the sexual tension between sardet and kurt you could cut with a knife, petrus is the boomer no one wants around, pray for vasco bc he cant with straight ppl, siora is as pure and passionate as ever, some flashbacks of before the events of greedfall, will keep tagging as I go along!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejamesoldier/pseuds/thejamesoldier
Summary: Lorelei De Sardet is a woman of ambition, but one talent she does not possess, one that is perhaps the most dangerous for her to lack, is her inability to let go. Especially of the people she loves.While loyalty is a virtue, something that is revered in many cultures as the currency of both political and personal relationships, it has a hidden double edge. The wound caused by loyalty that’s born of love is not like the sudden cut of betrayal, or the numb void created by grief. It is a slow burn, a patient poison that walls off your heart and seeps into your mind to sicken you against reason.Lorelei will come to understand that some things can be cured, while others can only be endured.
Relationships: Kurt & De Sardet (GreedFall), Kurt/De Sardet (GreedFall)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	The Vices of Yielding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am, starting another WIP, ignoring the tapping feet of all of my other WIPs awaiting long overdue updates. But I'm in quarantine (as the coronavirus is ravaging the world at the time im publishing this) and I've not left the house in days. I finally have time to write. I plan to update my other WIPs during this period as well, so stay tuned and I hope you don't hate me too much! Enjoy!

* * *

Nothing on this dying continent could attain Lorelei's singular attention faster than exactly three phrases. 

'My dear cousin!' was the first and has remained as such until very recently. 

'Lorelei, my dear child,' is the second.

But the final and perhaps most confusing of them all is --

"Oi! Greenblood!" 

Lorelei feels everything in her tense just a little. The magic that seethes within her stiffens for a beat, like its listening, before the skin that covers the most vulnerable places of her body inexplicably warms, and the tension eases back into her bones. She waits for the beast that is her magic, her fury, to return to its hibernation before allowing her head to turn. 

"Captain," Lady De Sardet calls back as she steps lightly around a pair of noble ladies giggling to themselves as they walk arm in arm along the sheltered promenade that wraps around the courtyard, seeming to appraise the sights of the afternoon. Particularly the sights of the square, that of which the Captain commands the center of.

Lorelei jogs down a few stone steps, properly descending into her Master of Arms' domain.

Kurt stands like a pillar of unpolished adamant in the middle of the training yard. His stance and will as solid as the packed stone tiles that surround him. The sun glints off his greatsword that's sheathed at an angle on his back, the folded metal always managing to catch what little light makes it past the ever present smog that smothers the city. The bulbous iron pommel is a menacing presence over the broad line of his right shoulder, the length of the crossguard alone would shrink any wielder down to size, but instead it seems to compliment Kurt's bulk rather than overpower it. He's unnaturally still under the heavy heat of the day, the air is thick like soup and smells slightly putrid from all the corpses burning in town, but the Captain doesn't figit or fuss. He stands there as if, even in this casual moment, the world simply does not exist around him, like he could endure anything if pressed. Lorelei hazards that he could stand at the edge of the world and not even blink. It's what intimidated Lorelei the most when she was younger, and if she's being completely honest with herself, still does.

His preference for silence, his dedication to observation, every action no matter how inconsequential methodically calculated. Compared to other members of his guild who boast and grandstand, who are weak to impulse and temptation, who make rash decisions without a strong will to over rule their own, only highlights that this predatory stillness in the Captain is a Kurt thing, not a Coin Guard thing. It's merciless, _he_ is merciless, and Lorelei sometimes morbidly wonders what it would be like to be on the receiving end of all that...intent. As she approaches her teacher, with a practiced hand she shoves down the indistinguishable tangled mess that are her thoughts, wanting to give Kurt her full attention knowing he'd notice if she didn't.

Because the Captain notices things like that. 

"So the day has finally come," Kurt starts when their eyes meet, continuing a beat after watching the remnants of whatever she was previously thinking about clear from her gaze, "My royal fledglings are leavin' the nest." 

He shifts his weight then, easing away from her and drawing the full length of his sword from his back in one clean movement, as if he hadn't just been stood there like a statue rooted to the spot.

"Accompanied by their most loyal and tenacious Master of Arms." Lorelei bats back as she rolls her wrists and flexes her fingers, matching Kurt as he begins to circle. 

"As loyal as your gold." He makes a point of emphasizing by lowering his chin so his eyes pierce through the shade provided by the extended rim of his hat, and transferring his greatsword to his dominant hand in order to gesture it at her.

Lorelei finds the whole display delightfully amusing.

"Enough with the cold mercenary," She says through a smirk, having always loved poking fun at the Captain's absurd determination to deny any and all camaraderie with Constantin and her, "I know you like us." Lorelei adds just to watch him resist the urge to squirm at being opposed. 

Out of the corner of her eye she spots a squadron of guards march out into the square, standing to attention in an unoccupied corner of the training yard after being approached by what she assumes is their Lieutenant. Orders and stations are being assigned and she catalogs their faces, always taking note of details. 

"Hm, still hiding your men in the unsuspecting shadows of the greats of this world I see," Comes her coy remark, unable to help herself. 

"Hey," Kurt warns, his tone hard enough to call Lorelei's attention back to him, but retaining that playful edge so she knows her comment did no real damage, "Our blades are the only thing keeping you dainties alive."

"Kurt!" Lorelei can't help but laugh as she continues to saunter opposite her teacher.

The Captain's eyes narrow at the use of his name and not his title. 

"I'm not in need of your protection," Lorelei says, then adds rather impulsively, "I'm no longer a child you know." 

Kurt raises a dark eyebrow. Lorelei fights down a mortified blush, only a child would claim not to be a child. She doesn't know why its suddenly so imperative that Kurt understand that she is in fact, a twenty-five year old woman. Lorelei blames it on the anxiety she has for her impending departure. 

"Is that so?" The Captain prompts as he assumes a perfect guard position, "Well let's see." 

The corner of his mouth that was previously raised lowers, darkening his expression to its usual stoic mask as he prepares to fight his student. Feeling a little distracted Lorelei over compensates by wrenching her magic out from her depths all at once, sending her head spinning with the rush of power. She narrowly avoids a strike from Kurt, watching his eyes flare with disappointment at her mistake. Lorelei can already sense the lecture brewing, but instead all Kurt barks in reprimand is something she's heard him declare a hundred times before.

"Fight with honor!" 

And so she does.

Lorelei paces her magic now, working to get herself in the proper head space and analyzing her opponent the way Kurt trained her to. She is quickly sucked in to the mental game of the fight, racing to read the Captain and his moves before he can make them. Suddenly he is all there is, and like before nothing in the world seems to exist for Kurt until they fight like this. One on one, will against will. Lorelei is there, sharing that world of nothing with him and he relishes in it. It's the closest she believes she'll ever get at being the sole holder of his focus, his intent. It's addicting, it's...distracting.

Lorelei re-tightens her grip on her self control and promptly submerges her consciousness deeper into her magic, relaxing into years of muscle memory and training. She tries to account for his mood, his preferred style, his repertoire, but as always he manages to out smart her. In an attempt to gain some distance from the long reach of her teacher's sword, Lorelei sends out a stasis spell to hold Kurt in place -- or at least slow him -- long enough for her to jump back a foot or two. Kurt, having predicted this, hardens his mind against the incoming haze and influence of her magic, preparing to fight through the stasis. She's grown into her magic beautifully, becoming more deadly with it each day under the joint tutelage of him and her mentor De Courcillon.

Kurt knows that its only because he knows her so well, knows her magic and in a strange way knows that her magic knows _him_ , that he's able to wrench himself out of her spell far earlier than any other opponent might have, and delivers what would have been a killing blow had she not brought up a shadow shield at the last second. He of course also accounted for this reflex defense, never would have had engaged in a maneuver that would actually harm her. Kurt's not mentioned to Lorelei the relationship he has with her magic, though Constantin brought it up to him once long ago. Her cousin felt it too, a sort of _recognition,_ like her magic senses them, knows them, acknowledges them, and is different when interacting with them then with others. Kurt didn't confide in Constantin that he too has experienced the same phenomena, but often wonders if the two cousins ever discussed it and what that conversation wrought. 

They most definitely discussed it. Peas in a pod those two. 

Kurt's pride is too stiff and distrustful to allow him to ask Lorelei, Constantin, or anyone else at court about it, so he's taken to ignoring it completely in true Coin Guard fashion. The whole thing stunk too much of a connection to his client he didn't want to deal with later so he just...didn't deal with it at all. Simple, effective, clean. Though its been getting harder to ignore lately, especially now that he's accompanying her and Constantin to New Serene. Instead of expressing his support, that he thinks Lorelei truly deserves the honor of Legate and that he believes she has nothing to prove to him let alone anyone else, what comes out instead of encouragement is,

"What a Greenblood!" 

Lorelei grunts a bit as she recovers from Kurt's repelled blow, trying not to hiss at the sting from all the pressure the prolonged presence of magic has built up in her fingertips. 

"Me, who thought myself a competent weapons master," Kurt mocks in his driest vein of humor as he lowers his sword and starts crossing the distance between him and his student now that the fight is at an impasse. 

"It's becoming a little hard to believe." Lorelei smarts, a bit out of breath unlike Kurt who breathes smooth and steady despite the recent exertion. 

"Don't add insult to injury, this is humiliatin' enough. We should go back over the basics, or you risk gettin' your feathers plucked at the first sign of trouble."

"Is that concern I hear under all that grunting and groaning?" Lorelei asks, head tilting to a gentle diagonal so she can eye him from under the shade of her lashes.

Kurt comes to a halt a step or two in front of her, unphased.

"No, it's the sound of my pride as a teacher withering and dyin'."

Lorelei rolls her eyes at him, shaking her head and biting at her smile. 

"Always with the dramatics, you and Constantin both." Kurt watches as Lorelei's whole being shifts then, and Lady De Sardet melts seamlessly into Her Excellency, "Which reminds me, I have quite the list of things to do before we depart."

"And here you are already assumin' your political functions. And in a hurry." Then quietly, under his breath, "Always too busy."

Lorelei misses it as she fusses with her hair, dabbing at the sweat collecting at her hairline with a handkerchief she'd plucked from an inner pocket of her royal blue doublet.

"Very well," Kurt concedes, properly disarming and sheathing his sword knowing that his allotted time with Her Excellency has come to an end, "But don't think I won't be brushing you and Constantin up on the voyage over. Friendly fights are good for the soul."

"Wisdom I won't soon forget," Comes her semi distracted jest as she focuses on calming the violet opalescent magic thrumming around her arms down to her elbows, her hands, her fingertips -- then gone in a crisp hush. 

Kurt swears he can feel it too, the energy pulsing off the magic, off of her, like someone pressing their closed lips against his skin and humming. And what unsettles him the most is that he doesn't feel it like a chill that shoots down his spine, or an itch at the edge of his jaw like how Constantin described he'd felt all that time ago. This humming is different, foreign feeling but not violating, no matter how much Kurt tries to convince himself it is.

This sensation feels instinctual... _intimate_. 

He feels it at the hollow of his neck just under his adam's apple, the patches of skin just behind his ears, the pulse points on his inner wrists (this always makes his veins fatten and rise like his blood is being called to the surface), the space in between his eyebrows, the dips of his collarbone, the soles of his feet. And it only gets worse when they fight, or specifically when Lorelei's spells hit and her magic physically enters him. That's when they're most connected, on the same wave length, in sync in some way. Maybe its because her magic is most active, most aggressive when they fight like this and that's why its less willing to leave but even now, with all that power packed back into that lean frame of her's, Kurt still feels the remnants of the humming in even more sensitive places. It whispers against the numbed flesh of each of his scars, runs along the sides of his torso, presses into the space between each of his ribs, swipes across the soft hollows of the backs of his knees, brushes along the skin of his inner thighs, caresses the raised muscles of his iliac furrow --

"So, are your bags packed for the great departure?"

Kurt does not jump at her voice, but his chest squeezes and his throat cinches close. 

"Yes," He forces out through a cough and crosses his arms against the unwelcome thoughts the sensations ravaging his body have prompted, "You know I get by with very little."

A pause, then, "You're not angry that I'm comin' with ya I hope."

Lorelei knows he's presenting this more as a statement than a question, as Kurt is coming along whether she likes it or not courtesy of her mother and her uncle, but there is something honest and unsure at the core of it. So she displays her sincerity in the way she holds herself, knowing that body language is where Kurt would look for the truth first. She drops her hand that had been propped up on her hip and transfers her weight onto both feet, standing simply and genuinely before him. 

"On the contrary," Lorelei admits in a tone not soft enough to make Kurt think she was being sarcastic, but gentle, lacking the fine edge she usually equips her voice with, "I'm thrilled that both you and Sir De Courcillon are joining our party. A few friends at your side in unknown territory is a boon."

"Ah, so the old goat is comin' too." Kurt says after satisfying his doubts that Lorelei wasn't having him on, "And there I was thinkin' I would die of boredom on the trip. By the way where is our future Governor hidin'? I was hopin' to put his skills to the test as well."

And just like that, the softness and sincerity in Lorelei gets tucked away safe behind her walls at the reminder of Constantin and her duties. Kurt watches her eyes harden from liquid mercury to silver steel. 

"I have no idea," Lorelei does a quick sweep of the training yard and promenade as she talks, like her cousin would just happen to be walking by, "He had plans to celebrate his departure last night, and we haven't seen him since. You know Constantin. I should have gone with him, but my heart wasn't in the mood for celebration."

De Sardet pauses, her mouth forming a word but no air leaves her throat. She clears it.

"The thought of bidding my mother farewell,"

"It is never easy to say goodbye." Kurt provides as her sentence tapers off into silence, saving her the turmoil of having to explain. He knew by the look she's giving him, just a hint of that rare softness again, that she appreciates the effort, "You should be going to see her now. She must be waitin' for you. I'll meet you in front of the palace when you're done, then we'll go and find Constantin together."

Lorelei nods and takes a steadying breath through the nose.

"Right, I'll meet you as soon as I've said my goodbyes." 

* * *

"What is this?" 

Lorelei closes the door behind her with a soft click, trying to remind herself that all she has to keep steady is her voice. 

"Have you not been taught to knock?"

She closes the distance between her and her beloved mother who despite her crippling sickness, is still trying to sit up straight in her chair. Princess De Sardet who was once so grand is now so small, wilting in the afternoon light pouring through the windows in the center of this large empty room. 

"I've asked a thousand times --," 

Lorelei wordlessly takes her mother's hand in hers, sinking to her knees in front of her like a child before an alter. 

"Oh! It's you, Lorelei, my dear child," Her mother sighs in relief, the air leaving her throat wheezing a little, as she leans back in her chair.

Lorelei lets her face crumple in on itself and knows this is going to be one of the hardest things she will ever have to do. 

* * *

Kurt wasn't lying when he told Lorelei that he could get by with very little.

When the cabin boy asks disbelievingly if he has any other belongings he'd like to take to Teer Fradee besides his weapons, armor, a small sack of casual clothes, and a pack containing his personal items plus his assortment of hygienic amenities, he gets nothing but a cold stare from Kurt. To Kurt's mild surprise, the young man is unphased by the display. He is a Naut after all, Kurt figures his Captain must give him looks like that all the time. 

Once the cabin boy -- Jonas if Kurt remembers correctly, scuttles off to load his things onto the ship, Kurt turns and makes his way back to where he'd told De Sardet he'd meet her. He's halfway there when he remembers he'd got a missive from the Commander earlier that morning requesting his assistance in obtaining cargo or some nonsense. With a sigh Kurt redirects himself back towards the docks, heading in the direction of the Coin Guard offices. He does not meander or dally, arriving quickly and efficiently, not wanting to prolong this encounter and risk missing his rendezvous with De Sardet. He has no idea how long she'd need to say goodbye to her mother. Plus if she got there first, it'd be a hassle to track her down as Her Excellency waits for nobody when it involves business. Speaking of business,

"Captain!" 

"Commander!" Kurt acknowledges, dropping his head in grudging respect of the higher ranking officer once he makes his way through the front doors of the compound. 

"Was waitin' for ya to drop by," Kurt remains stone faced and silent as the Commander rises from his seat and walks round to stand in front of a desk that's been pushed to the far right side of the lobby.

Once Kurt's stationed close enough, the Commander continues.

"I have some merchandise I need you to collect and organize passage for."

Kurt crosses his arms, sensing trouble.

"And why must I be the one to do this?" 

"Because it's Coin Guard cargo, and you are part of the Coin Guard. Unless royal life has disenchanted you of your rank?" 

The Captain allows his eyes to freely roam his Commander's face at the threat. This is a serious matter then, Kurt may not be a Commander but he holds some of the highest respect of his faction. He is not a person you threaten without risk, cause or not. 

"Have the Nauts not agreed to accept this cargo?" Kurt questions, already knowing the answer but wanting it confirmed all the same. 

The Commander wordlessly nods his head yes. 

"And the reason for that would be?" Kurt raises an eyebrow. 

"The lazy sods don't want to work through all the paper work to get it on the manifest proper." 

Kurt assumes that's not the whole truth but when is he ever just handed information. Always searching, always hunting. He swallows his exhaustion then proceeds to ask another question he also knows the answer too.

"And what do you want me to do about this? I hardly have a silver tongue." 

"Figure out a way or its on our heads." 

_Another threat._

Unfolding his arms Kurt nods sharply, "I'll get it done before departure." 

"Captain." Comes his dismissal. 

"Commander."

* * *

Kurt descends into the slums of the city, heading to where a stall belonging to a blackmarket supplier was located according to the gossip he'd heard in the barracks. 

"Sir," The Captain greets curtly after approaching him, having sat in the shadows for a few minutes just watching the man first. Wanting to decipher his patterns, his habits, looking to gather any information that could possibly give him an upper hand in this encounter. 

The supplier looks over at him and Kurt immediately thinks _eel_ , and not because the man is in his first few stages of the Malichor. There is something slippery in the way his milky grey eyes take in Kurt, sizing him up, trying to see what parts of him he could exploit. Kurt's dealt with people like this all his life, and he knows by that smarmy grin that he's seen on one too many people, that he is out of his depth. Sure he could take this guy out with one half-assed punch, could try to threaten him with violence, but sheer force is not what made these kinds of people dangerous nor is it what motivates them.

"What can I do for you?" The man sneers, probably already aware of what Kurt wants and has about ten separate conversations planned in his head. 

Kurt remains impassive, only allowing his jaw to clench through the disaster that _is_ at least ten pre-scripted conversations. Eventually, after about fifteen minutes of trying to out wit a fox, he gives up and says he'll be back. If Kurt truly wants to get what he needs from this supplier he needs help, he needs a silver tongue. Luckily Kurt knows someone who has one. 

* * *

"Kurt,"

The Captain turns around at his name being called in that voice he would know anywhere. He's been staring at the coast from their rendezvous spot, trying to brainstorm how he could acquire De Sardet's help. Kurt is about to just open his mouth and barrel through a clumsy explanation, just outright ask like the simpleton he is, but he catches sight of Lorelei's face and he's stunned out of his thoughts. Kurt considers himself an expert at reading people, especially people he's around everyday, so when he realizes that he doesn't recognize her expression because it's something he's never seen on her before (or that she's never chosen to expose to him before) he's more than a little caught off guard. 

"It's done." Lorelei says simply.

 _Oh_ , Kurt's blood runs cold, _she's devastated_. 

"I'm," _not good at this,_ "I'm sorry Greenblood." Is what he offers her, fighting the urge to reach out, never having been good at the whole comfort thing seeing as he has little experience with it himself. 

"Look!" He says instead, gesturing to the view of the docks and the sea below them, "We can see the masts of the ship that will be takin' us. This is one sacred adventure we're embarking on."

Lady De Sardet looks on, face glowing in the late afternoon sun, eyes impossibly sad. Kurt isn't an artist, but he imagines if he were one he'd want to capture this moment. 

"I hope this island will keep its promises." She murmurs, more to herself than to him. 

He allows her another moment of silence to work through her grief, before attempting to guide her out of her mood.

"In order to know that, we'll need to find Constantin first."

He assumes the mention of Constantin will kick her into gear as it always does, but instead she turns her unwavering gaze onto him and he knows she didn't hear a word of what he just said. Looking into her eyes at this moment feels like staring straight at the sun. All that grief, all that vulnerability just sitting there for him to take advantage of. It makes him uncomfortable, how freely she trusts him with her weaknesses. It goes against every way he knows how to live, how he's always survived. It's so unnatural, so sudden, and the only time people have done this in the past they have wanted something from him. Tried to take advantage, use, or harm him in some way.

Years in the ghost camps taught him that.

Right then Kurt's mind chooses to dreg up how her magic felt against him earlier and before Kurt can spin further out of control, in an undecipherable tone of voice De Sardet asks,

"I wondered if you ever felt lonely?" 

Lorelei watches as Kurt seems to freeze, it was so minute she would have missed it if she hadn't known him better. 

"I always do." Kurt states boldly a beat later, completely unapologetic, admitting it like a badge of honor, which it is among his kind. Nothing can hold him back when he's alone, no one can control him. "Why, do you want to rectify this?" 

It's the most aggressive Kurt's ever been with her, and not in a playful way like earlier. It shakes Lorelei free of her grieving a little. His tone is serrated, defensive she realizes, and suspicious. Like he's building up for a fight, like he thinks she's preparing to take something from him. His eyebrows have drawn low over his eyes, twin storms ready to wage war against whatever they land on, against the world. She can almost see the anger he's gathering to his center, ready to wield it as readily as he would his sword. 

She clears her throat and proceeds with a determined, if a bit shaky resolve to try and assure him that she meant no offense. Lorelei wonders what in the world she said to have triggered a reaction like this. 

"I hoped to have kept you good company for all these years," Lorelei keeps her body neutral as he scans it like she knew he would for any sign of deceit or threat, making Lorelei feel like they speak two wholly different languages and neither of them are fluent in the other's, "After all we were always together." 

Lorelei seems to have said the right thing this time because the Captain does a double take at her slightly exposed neck, and deflates a little, the fight leaving him completely.

 _Sincere, Lady De Sardet is being sincere,_ Kurt realizes, _she's not trying to take anything from you, not trying to trick you_. 

Kurt allows himself an indulgent head clearing sigh before reciprocating her vulnerability as best as he's able, she deserves that from him. 

"And these are memories I hold dear," He pauses, braces himself, and tries to explain his thoughts in a way she would understand, "You have always been extraordinary Greenblood, but I had to watch over you. You were my responsibility, that did not leave us much time for friendship." 

Responsibility. Lorelei knew plenty of responsibility. She understood what he was trying to say, and yet...

"What about now?" 

"Now?" Kurt stumbles over the word, shifting his weight as if he had just received a smack to the face. 

Lorelei wondered why he was so shocked, its not like they were strangers. Constantin and her considered Kurt family, never mind friends, but once again Lorelei is reminded that the Captain and her speak very different languages and progress into relationships at very different paces. 

"I-I hope that we'll have more time. Now." Kurt eventually supplies, recovering with some level of difficulty.

His face shows no signs of conflict but Lorelei notices he's not maintaining his usual brand of resolute stillness. He's fidgeting, shifting his weight, gesturing with his hands while he talks. It makes Lorelei smile, and she doesn't entirely know why but it feels right. It feels good to do it. So she lets it happen. 

In that moment Kurt forgets about their conversation, forgets about asking for her help, forgets about the impending departure, forgets about every scar -- mental, emotional, and physical -- that he carries. She's smiling at him, a gesture that's so casual, so beautiful, and yet so dangerous in what it could lead to. But what blows Kurt away the most is that its meant solely for him. A gift free of charge and easily given, costing him nothing to accept. No personal sacrifice. No expectations. 

It's just _his_.

And it's extraordinary. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more on Lorelei and other OCs of mine on my tumblr @reddeadwitcher! I also have a marvel blog which shares the same username as my account here (@thejamesoldier)! Please feel free to hit me up if you'd like to chat :)


End file.
